


Naughty or Nice… Nah, Just Naughty

by mm8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, M/M, Priest Kink, Priests, Religion Kink, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Father John have been quite naughty boys this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice… Nah, Just Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by czarina_kitty. alafaye gave me the prompt 'naughty'.

It was raining this Christmas Eve. The rain was pounding on the roof of the church so hard that the parishioners' singing and Father Mark's mass was completely drowned out. It was a perfect night. 

Sherlock dug his fingers in Father John's hair and snapped his hips forward. They had locked themselves in one of the storage closets right after the service began. With over one hundred people attending mass, no one was going to miss one other parishioner and one priest out of dozens in such a large church. 

Father John moaned around Sherlock's cock as he sucked it down deeper. Sherlock sneaked a glance down at John. He was so beautiful. And Sherlock didn't have the strict mainstream concept of beauty. John was so intelligent, so brilliant, and so complex. He was an army doctor who turned to the priesthood after he was invalided. He hated technology and even flat out refused when Sherlock attempted to give him a mobile last Christmas. It was just a simple dumb phone that could text, couldn't even get internet. John said he'd just donate it. He was bisexual, a priest who was in a relationship with another man but still believed in his vows to the church and to God.

Sherlock groaned, biting his lip to muffle the sound. He watched as John swallowed all that was offered him, his Adam's apple bobbing and the sucking was sinful. The detective thought he might get hard just watching.

"That was excellent, John. You were able to suppress your gag reflex much further than usual. Have you been brushing your tongue when your gag begins?" 

Father John glared up at his illicit lover. "Really, Sherlock? Jesus, you really know how to spoil a moment."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
